


A Two Digit Number Of Mere Value

by daughter_who



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chubby OC, Erwin Smith - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Teacher-Student Relationship, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_who/pseuds/daughter_who
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I please ask you to give me some lax, for though I am writing an Attack on Titan fanfiction, I might not portray Erwin's character correctly for I'm still in the middle of the series (about episode 15 or 16), but I have formed a love for Erwin, and decided to write something with him and my OC :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Two Digit Number Of Mere Value

**Author's Note:**

> I please ask you to give me some lax, for though I am writing an Attack on Titan fanfiction, I might not portray Erwin's character correctly for I'm still in the middle of the series (about episode 15 or 16), but I have formed a love for Erwin, and decided to write something with him and my OC :)

For me it was a typical fall afternoon; after lunch I would hit up the local Starbucks and get a small pumpkin spice latte and drink it slowly on my walk to university, where I attended two mid-day classes; English and American Literary History. I was curious to how the day was going to go today since in the last class session, the English professor had announced due to medical problems, his doctor had instructed him to quit his job and take early retirement, so today there will be a new English professor to take his place. A majority of the professors at university were normally fairly old, most of them in their fifties or sixties, so trying to imagine to how old the new professor would be was fairly easy.  
When I had entered the English classroom, I threw away my empty coffee cup into the trashcan by the doorway and then climbed a few steps to sit in my usual spot in the fourth row, and slung my messenger bag on the back of my chair before re-reading my notes while the rest of the students began to enter the classroom and noisily wait for the teacher. Though, not even ten minutes in to reading my notes, I heard the class quiet down to a slight murmur, and I looked up to see what had caused them to quiet, though it’s just as what I expected, it was the new professor, though he did not look at all what I imagined him to be. He was quite tall and lean, he had blonde hair shaved into an undercut side swept and smoothed back, and he wore a white button up shirt and black dress pants with his shirt neatly tucked, and he looked like he was no older than his early thirties. His appearance really threw me off, and I had to admit that he was extremely attractive. I watched him as he wrote his name on the board, then stand beside the writing as he very briefly introduced himself before starting the lesson.  
“My name is Professor Smith, I am Professor Jenner’s replacement. Now please turn to four hundred and twenty-eight…” Professor Smith had continued on throughout the class time as the students filled lines in their notebooks. From time to time I would glance up at him and notice him scanning the class during his lecture, and I noticed his sharp blue eyes which greatly complimented his blonde hair.

After slightly over an hour and a half of jotting down notes, he had closed the book that he was taking reference from and set it on his desk.  
“That shall conclude our lesson for the day. Class is dismissed.” As soon as the professor had dismissed us, everyone began quickly packing up their things to walk around the school, go home, or prepare for their next class, but I took my time. I was in no hurry and my next class didn’t start until nearly two hours from then; though as I was packing and considering the circumstances of having a beautiful human being as a teacher made me regret not putting on makeup and just putting my hair into a messy ponytail. It was already bad enough that I wore a size US 18 and decided to be extra comfy in black leggings and an old sweatshirt from my senior year in high school, causing me to look (or at least I thought) really frumpy. As I finished packing up my things, I glanced around to notice that I was the last student to leave the classroom, and I had also noticed that Professor Smith was packing up as well… it must have been his only class for the day.  
“So what’s your next class?... If you don’t mind me asking.” I was slightly surprised that the professor had talked to me, for most of the professors in the school were very unsocial, even when you had a brief question about the homework or a term paper.  
“American Literary History… Why?” I asked him curiously.  
“Unlike most of the teachers and professors in this school, I’d like to get to know the students if possible. I remember being in college and being frustrated that professors didn’t even take questions, but this is the only class I teach, so I have the flexibility to have the option to socialize and get to know my students…. And from the sounds of what class you have… I’m guessing you’re an English major, and you are in your-… Junior year?”  
I laughed slightly before answering. “How’d you know..? Well, besides the classes I was taking… How’d you know I was a junior?”  
“I really didn’t—it was just a guess,” He chuckled a bit and slightly grinned. “American Literary History was a class I took in my junior year of college, so I decided to wing it and guess.”  
“Well you hit the nail right on the head,” I couldn’t help but laugh lightly and smile.  
“You seem like a charming young lady… how much time do you have until your next class starts?”  
“I have about two hours… why do you ask?”  
“I was just curious if you’d be interested in joining me at the local coffee shop.” I felt my face warm up slightly at his proposal. He was a professor and I was a student… wouldn’t it be somewhat odd?  
“But isn’t that against school rules? I mean, a student and a professor together?”  
Professor smith had finished packing up his supplies and materials and he had put on his coat and hung his bag by his shoulder.  
“That’s high school—and besides, it’s just coffee, right? Nothing more?” He gave me a half-smile. I thought a few moments at his proposition. He was right, and I was over the legal age of eighteen. And I believe that I read in the student handbook that if a student were to get in a relationship with a teacher it must be reported and monitored so the grades weren’t affected by the relationship.  
I gave a small smile and a nod. “True enough.” He took my nod as an acceptance of his invitation, and he lead the way out the door as I followed him toward the coffee shop.  
Since it had been a cooler fall day, instead of sitting outside the coffee shop, we had taken use of the indoor seating, and though we were indoors, it was still quite chill due to the customers going in and out of the shop.

 

“I don’t think you've actually told me your name… what is it if you don’t mind me asking?” Smith had slowly sipped his hot beverage after chuckling slightly. It was quite ironic, he offered to take me out to coffee without even knowing my name.  
“My name is Karoline Adler,” I laughed faintly for the fact he was just then asking my name. “What about you? I only know your last name, which is Smith.”  
“My name is Erwin; if you’d like you can call me Erwin outside of class, I’m not a fan of unnecessary formalities, though if you prefer calling me Professor Smith all the time I guess that’s alright as well,” He let out a brief chuckle. Though you would expect having coffee with your professor would create an awkward atmosphere, it was quite comfortable. I believe it was the fact he insisted that we’d talk informally and not as student and teacher, but just as two people casually talking, which I enjoyed. Though he seemed rather uptight in class, he was fairly lax outside of the classroom.  
“So what triggered you to ask me out for coffee?” I asked Erwin as I looked at him curiously over the top of my coffee cup.  
“I thought that I could possibly and hopefully be privileged with the company of a beautiful woman like you,” Erwin had stated confidently and a small grin on his face as he sipped his coffee. Hearing such a statement had caused my face to heat, and the pink color that had appeared on my cheeks had greatly contrasted against my pale skin and my jet black hair.  
“Don’t say such nonsense, I’m just chubby… a size eighteen, nothing more.”  
“The size of someone’s jeans and the numbers on the scale plays no part in someone’s beauty.” The words that Erwin had spoken caused me to fluster, and I averted my eyes away from him and to the tiles on the table to hide the fact my face was probably the same color as the dark red walls of the coffee shop.  
“Now you’re just saying things….” I had finally managed to reply.  
“I am a man of my word, and I do not lie. I speak the truth and nothing but the truth.” He had smiled kindly at me, and the dark shade of red on my cheeks had lightened and had become a light shade of pink and I let out a small sigh before sipping on my coffee once again, then speaking to him once more after I regained my composure.

 

“So how old are you exactly? You must be in your early thirties...”  
“You are a good guess, I just recently turned thirty-one. And being the fact you are a college junior, and if you applied to college right after you graduated, being the circumstances that you were eighteen when you graduated, you’re twenty-two, am I correct?” Once again I was slightly surprised at how on-point his guessing was, but then again, when it came to my age, it was closer to just being logic more than anything.  
“Wow, you’re one hell of a guesser. First you get the fact that I’m a junior right, then you correctly guess how old I am,” I laughed somewhat and smiled.  
Our conversation had easily carried on for quite some time, and I finally looked at my phone, and nearly spat up some of my coffee when I saw the time.  
“I’d really love to stay longer, but if I don’t leave now I’m going to be late to my next class. I’ll see you in English in a couple of days…” I quickly gathered up my things and began to quickly walk down the street back to the university building right after saying goodbye. It was amazing to how fast the time flew by when talking to him. It felt like we had only spent a mere fifteen minutes or so talking when in all reality we spent a bit over an hour conversing. I know I really shouldn’t because he is my professor, but I’m kind of liking this Erwin Smith guy.


End file.
